


Youtube Stars

by Secret_kingdom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and Humor, Hermione Is So Done, M/M, Mentions of Sex, cursing, draco is a fashion vlogger, drarry au, fast paced, harry makes gameplays, they are both idiots, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_kingdom/pseuds/Secret_kingdom
Summary: Draco Malfoy is almost the biggest star on the internet. Almost. He would be if it wasn’t for a certain asshole.Harry Potter, the most subscribed youtuber in the world, thinks their innocent competition will be easy to manage.When they accidentally agree to fight live in front of everyone, their paths will inevitably cross in real life. Will their rivalry go on beyond the screens, or maybe they’ll realize that they can be friends after all?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my fic, I hope you enjoy it!  
> This is actually a self-translation from a fic I wrote last year, so it's already finished. I should be posting updates quite regularly, and if I don't, feel free to insult me in the comments.   
> If you notice any grammar mistakes or something sounds off, please tell me! I'm not a native speaker, but I try my best. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day!

Draco POV  
It’s two am and I should be asleep.

‘Just one more video.’ I tell myself, and click the play button again, my eyes burning from the hours looking at the brightness of the screen.

The boy adjusts his glasses one more time. Those hideous old glasses. It’s so annoying. And his hair... don’t ask me about that. It looks like he hasn’t combed it in years. And his clothes...ew.  
Everything about him is crummy, and everyone knows I think that. Literally, everyone. That’s what goes with being the world’s most famous fashion vlogger. People just know your opinion on things, they want to, no, they need to know. I’m trying to brag here or anything, it’s just how it is, facts only, I own the second place on the subscriber ranking. Who’s on first place? It’s funny you ask.

That Harry Potter prat. What did he do to deserve it? It’s all just because he plays the fool in front of a camera while playing some stupid game? There’s certainly people with no talent at all. At least everyone knows I think that.

Well, maybe they don’t know everything I think about him.  
But trust me, it’s better this way, because it sure would bring down my credibility if they knew I find that this half-witted, moronic imbecile is also disgustingly attractive. 

Fucking Harry Potter.

But hey, I make a video per month criticizing him. I have to, they’re the ones that get more visits. (Yes, you’ve heard well, I can spend hours learning how to properly contour or record a magnificent fall lookbook and then they all just watch the gossip. Anyway.) And then the next day, ta-daah, a video response appears, like clockwork. And I smile and click the notification as fast as I can. And dislike the video.  
Well of course I do, what did you expect? And so do my fans. Ours is internet’s hottest fight. And I enjoy every minute of it. But it’s not the only thing I enjoy.

This video I’m watching, I’m enjoying it a whole lot too. It’s a vlog. These are my favorite kind of videos, I decide, because he’s looking at the camera and not at some stupid game. Because he’s looking directly at it with those wide, green eyes of his.  
Yep, I definitely like vlogs.

Truth is, I’m not even listening to whatever bullshit he’s talking about. Who cares? He stops for a moment to think and bites his lower lip. You little shit. You know what you’re doing, right? You could have edited that out, but you didn’t. Or maybe he doesn’t even realize how sexy it looks when he does that. I have surely realized the pressure on my crotch. I stick a hand inside my underwear.

That asshole bites his lip again and a few dirty scenes cross my mind. I wonder for a moment what is he thinking of, but I can’t think straight. I’ll watch the video again tomorrow, I guess. Right now, there’s only one thing on my mind. Harry messes with his hair a bit. Fuck, Potter. I think I even say it aloud, but my blood is not going to my ears or brain right now. My breath gets rougher and I stop watching the video, with the image of the dark-haired boy still stuck inside my eyelids as I finally fall against my bed.  
Fuck, Potter.

 

Harry POV

I’m swinging my feet, sitting on our kitchen table and looking at my laptop.  
‘Hermione.’ I call my friend. Every time we have a problem we go to her. She’s the smartest person I know, and even though she has a lot less subscribers than Ron and me, we owe a big part of our success to her. Truth is, she could be more famous if she wanted. Maybe she could own a fashion and beauty channel, like Draco’s. But that’s just not her. She insists on talking exclusively about books. She’s still the most subscribed booktuber, so I guess it’s working pretty good for her too.

Well, the thing is, Ron and I tell her every doubt we have, about anything, at any time. I sometimes wonder how can she stand us. I mean, Ron is her boyfriend, but me...

‘Yes?’ She answers. ‘I hope it’s not the same thing again.’

‘It is the same thing again.’

‘For heaven’s sake, Harry! We’ve talked about this already.’

‘But it’s already the 15th. The video is usually out by the 10th. That’s five whole days late!’

In that moment, Ron enters the kitchen, probably to get something from the fridge, because he’s always going to get something from the fridge.

‘Five days late? Blimey, Harry, maybe you are pregnant’ he says, ‘I hope the child resembles you, I don’t want a little blond spoiled brat running around and telling me how ugly my outfit is.’ He opens the fridge. ‘There’s no chicken left?’

Ron is my best friend since…well, since forever. He was the first of the three to start on youtube, making prank sketches. (Probably encouraged by his older brothers.) Now his channel has grown and it’s more scripted comedy than anything. He’s naturally funny and people love him. He still pulls the occasional prank on us (mostly me) and makes me spend the three following weeks constantly checking if my shampoo is really shampoo or if there’s someone behind my door. 

‘You ate the last piece yesterday’ Hermione reminds him. ‘And you,’ She looks at me, sighs deeply. ‘You can’t spend all your time waiting for the monthly video talking shit about you.’

‘You’re right!’ Of course she is, how didn’t I think of that? ‘I’ll start the round this month. He won’t be expecting that.’

‘I didn’t mean…’

But I don’t listen to the rest of that sentence, I’m already running to my room to start recording. If I’m quick I’ll be able to have it up by tomorrow morning. Malfoy will be so shocked. I can’t wait to see his reaction.

 

\----

I’m suddenly woken up by someone knocking on my bedroom’s door. Whatever it is, it can wait. I turn around and try to go back to sleep.

'Open the damn door or I swear I’m knocking it down!’

While I still have no idea of what’s going on, it looks a lot more serious now. Hermione cursing is not to be taken lightly.

I get up to open the door.

‘What’s the matter?’

‘What’s the matter?’ She says back, looking exasperated, ‘You’re asking me what’s the matter?’

‘That’s what I asked, yeah.’

‘Remember what we said about sharing the videos before posting them? Because we can benefit from each other and…’

‘And because I can be careless sometimes.’ I sigh. I will never forget that time I accidentally offended an entire country by criticizing a flag that I thought was fictional. I’m still getting hate emails. We decided then to start showing the videos to each other before they were out for the world to see. ‘Yes, I remember, why?’

‘Why? Were you drunk yesterday or what?’ 

‘Oh, the video.’ Did she really wake me up for that? Last night I recorded and edited the video for Malfoy. I thought it was good enough, so I uploaded it, and it’s not like I can offend anyone with it. Except maybe Malfoy, but that’s kind of the point. I try to explain this to Hermione.

‘You thought it was adequate?’ She runs her hand through her messy curls, visibly nervous. ‘You set up a fight “in real life”’

I let out a chuckle. 

‘I didn’t do that.’

‘Well everybody seems to have understand that.’ She stops to get her phone out of her pocket and shows it to me. ‘You’re trending, see?’

I look at the phone, or rather the blurry shiny object in front of me. I can’t see shit without my glasses, so I get them from my bedside table and put them on. The blur instantly clears up, showing the twitter app. Far better. 

I take the phone in my hand and scroll through some tweets.

‘OMG Harry and Draco are fighting @ vidcon FOR REAL #drarryfight’

‘I’m dying!! My otp is going to be live, doing what they do best, fight! Can’t wait! #drarryfight’

‘I think Potter and Malfoy are just doing this for the views! It’s all made up #drarryfight’

‘Are we fighting at vidcon?’ I ask, though the answer is rather obvious. 

Hermione doesn’t answer, she’s massaging her temples, probably thinking of something we can do to solve this mess.

‘I honestly knew it…’ She mutters to herself. ‘That this could never be a good idea, I should’ve cut off this before.’

‘Has he answered yet?’ I ask, trying to get her off that train of thought. She was right all along, she always told me engaging in a fight with Malfoy, even if it was only via video, was going to eventually blow up on my face. 

This seems quite like it did.   
Hermione shakes her head.

‘Fine. Then let’s wait to hear what he has to say.’ 

‘We’re not waiting. You have to stop this Harry, now!’

She has a point, but I can’t back up now. It was never my intention to set up some live action fanservice fight, but everybody thinks it was, and if I deny it, I’ll only get to look like a coward. 

‘I’m sorry, Mione, I can’t.’ 

There’s no more words needed. Fierceness disappears from her eyes, leaving room to a resigned calm that makes me feel even worse. She knows me too well, knows there’s no point in trying to convince me. A part of me feels relieved that I don’t have to keep arguing with my friend, but there’s also a lingering sensation of fear, and I wonder if I’m ready to meet Malfoy in the flesh.

‘Whatever you think it’s right.’ She half-smiles and strokes my arm, comforting me, and I pull her in for a hug.

‘I really, truly, do not deserve you.’

A muffled smile comes through my pajama top. 

‘No, you don’t.’ She pulls out and walks to the door. ‘And Harry?’

‘Yes?’

‘It’s your turn to do the dishes.’

That’s fair. 

 

Draco POV

The first thing that comes to mind when I hear that hellish sound is that my alarm clock went off to soon.  
Thing is, I didn’t set an alarm. Lack of sleep is awful for the skin. 

I open my (still itchy) eyes. My phone is shut off, so it can only be the landline. Who the fuck still uses phone calls anyway? Not even my parents call me on the landline phone, and they are quite old fashioned. I get up and drowsily walk to the phone. It’s a vintage piece that I put up for decoration and I’m honestly shocked it’s even functional.

‘It better be something important.’

‘Fucking finally. Why aren’t you answering my messages, or emails? Where is your phone? I’ve been calling you for hours!’

‘Jesus Christ, Pansy, some of us have a life.’

‘I know you were sleeping, and I don’t give a shit about what or who were you doing last night, but right now you need to get your ass on the computer. Now’

‘For the record, I-‘

‘NOW.’

She hangs up and I do, too. That was my manager, by the way. Pansy Parkinson. She’s the most annoying person I know (yes, even more than Potter). And it’s so obvious she has a crush on me, the poor thing. Not that it’s my fault, being as I am the hottest bitch in town, and I also made it very clear that I’m not interested in her. Or any girl at all. I’m gay, Pansy, g-a-y. 

I pour myself a bowl of granola and a glass of rosé (I have the feeling that I will need it) and I walk back to bed. My laptop is still there, and when I open it Harry’s channel pops out, reminding me of last night’s activities. (Oh Pansy, if you only just knew…) The page automatically refreshes, and a new video appears. It seems to me that I don’t need to open my emails to know what they’re about. 

I routinely click on the video and hit the dislike button, but I gasp when I see the view count. I blink, processing the insanely huge number it shows. It has only been up for a few hours. I might be starting to get nervous. What kind of game is Potter playing? It’s the first time he makes the video before me, though I admit I usually have it up by this time on the month. 

The video, apart from being one of a questionable quality (we are all used to that by now), tries to be a challenge for me. It’s as vague as it could be, but we all know that’s what works in this business. Let the audience decide what you’re saying. A clever move, Potter.

Or maybe not so much.

Whatever you call this, it’s not what Potter wanted. People are going so over the top with it. They want us to make out, to beat each other, to do a baking competition, or even all at once. And of course that Potter dumbass is playing along with them. Well I certainly won’t be the one who chickens out on this. 

I tweet:  
‘Okay, see you there, then. Scared, Potter?’

It’s been barely two minutes when he tweets back.

‘You wish.’

It’s official then. We’re fighting. Wow.  
I turn on my phone and ignore all my notifications, go straight to text Blaise.

Blaise Zabini is the closest thing I have to a best friend. We met at design school and have been friends ever since. None of us is into that cheesy friendship bullshit, we can actually spend weeks without talking to each other, but we’re there when we’re needed, and I guess that’s all what matters in the end.

Not that Draco Malfoy usually needs someone, but when I do, I go to him. And now I do, so I text him. 

‘Have u seen the mess Harry made.’

‘Hell yeah man, whatcha gonna do?’

‘I’ll fight him, I guess.’

‘Will vidcon let us trash each other right there?’

‘We’re not fighting like that, you idiot. It’s gonna be a different kind of fight.’

‘???’

‘Idk’

‘You should make them plan it. Tell Pansy to call vidcon and have them organizing everything, dealing with the hype online and all that jazz. And you’ll only have to sit and wait.’

‘That’s…actually a good idea.’

‘Well of course it is, it’s mine’

I roll my eyes.

‘Thanks, Blaise.’

‘Nah man, don’t thank me, it’s 500 bucks.’

I laugh and put the phone aside. I don’t know what vidcon will make us do, but it can’t be that bad, and knowing its them deciding it soothes down my nerves a bit. Still, this whole situation has felt so out of control for me, and I don’t like it. I start scheduling a meeting for this evening and think what a pain in the ass this whole situation will be.

Fucking Harry Potter.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, thanks for the kudos, I love y'all!

Draco POV

 

It takes me a considerable effort not to spit out my drink when she says it.

‘If I’m what now?’

We’re at the lounge zone of the city’s new trendy bar, but it’s still a work meeting (I don’t think I would have invited Pansy to join us if it wasn’t). Actually, I’m not sure of why Blaise is here. He just likes cocktails, I guess, and when he elegantly takes a sip of his Margarita and looks at us with obvious satisfaction, I realize he’s also enjoying our conversation.

‘You heard me well.’ Says Pansy ‘I asked if you are in love with Harry Potter.’

‘What the hell does that have to do with anything?’ I ask angrily.

‘So you are.’

‘Of course I’m not! That’s ridiculous, I haven’t even met him!’

I can sense Blaise holding back a chuckle by my side. I discretely kick him under the table.

‘Ouch!’ says Pansy, ‘Did you just kick me? What the fuck is wrong with you?’

Shit. Maybe I didn’t estimate the direction properly. 

‘Hum...yeah, sorry, it was a..uhh...a reflex action.’

Blaise isn’t even trying to hide anymore, and is straight up laughing out loud. Pansy throws us a worried look.

‘Alright. Then if you don’t have any feelings towards Potter...’

‘A deep repulsion.’ I interrupt.

‘Apart from that. I mean, then it’s great! Because otherwise the fight chosen at vidcon could turn out a bit awkward.’

‘Do you know what they’re making us do? I thought they would keep it a secret until that day.’

‘Well, not exactly. Nobody will know what the fight will consist of until that day...because the audience is choosing it.’

Oh. Okay, so I don’t have to worr- Wait, what?

They’re going crazy. Complete and utterly bonkers. There’s no other explanation on why a group of so-called professionals would do that to us.  
The audience? The audience is great for supporting us, we wouldn’t be here without them and everything, but for this?

Seeing as I’m not responding, Pansy keeps talking.  
‘...and I thought that maybe, it’s a possibility, they make you kiss onstage or whatever. You know how the fans are.’

‘The drarry shippers fanbase is a passionate one.’ Says Blaise.

Oh, honey, trust me, that’s an understatement. 

‘They can’t do that!’ I finally react, ’We’re supposed to fight. Kissing is not a competition.’

‘Oh, didn’t I take you to that one bar?’ says Blaise.

I shoot a withering look at him.

‘It’s not!’ I insist, raising my voice, If they’re making someone kiss, why not those British lads everybody ships? That would be far more romantic.’

‘Because they didn’t agree to a childish fight and then made other people do all the hard work!’

‘That doesn’t make sense. They’re...’

‘I’m not talking about the goddamn fringe guys! I’m talking about you and your drama! I’ll tell you once, Draco, do what you must at vidcon, but this stupid quarrel has to end. You will never be taken seriously if you keep doing those gossip videos. Step up and be an adult, or keep acting like a spoiled teenager and kill your career, I don’t care. But make up your mind soon. I’m tired of this bullshit.’ She gets up from the table. ‘Until then, don’t even bother calling me.’

And just like that, she exits the room.

A few seconds pass until we realize she’s not coming back. Blaise has his mouth hung open. 

‘I can’t believe what she did.’ I say.

‘I know right,’ Says Blaise, reaching out to get her glass, ‘She didn’t even touch her Mojito.’

 

Harry POV

 

‘Let me get this clear.’ Says Ron, ‘You’re letting the same people who write one hundred-chaptered novels about Malfoy tying you to a bed decide how you two are gonna fight?'

‘Basically.’ I answer while I take small bites of a breadstick.

‘Awesome! I will not be missing that.’

I hit his arm jokingly, he hits back and we start fake-fighting.

‘Guys, please.’ Hermione interrupts us from the sofa. ‘When you finish acting like toddlers, there’s something I want you to see. Some travel details.’

We get to where she is, buying plane tickets to LA.

‘Look, I don’t know if I should pick this company, which has many services, or this other one, that doesn’t have as many, but there are better places left. And then there’s this one…

‘Just take whichever.’ I say.

‘How could I take whichever?’ She looks at me, almost scared.

Ron, who is standing behind her, leans down and wraps his arms around her.

‘I think you’re stressing too much. Why don’t you let me give you a massage? Harry can take care of the tickets.’

‘Harry? Are you kidding me?’

‘Hey!’ I say, slightly offended, ‘I’m a functional adult. I think I can buy some plane tickets.’

‘You’re right, sorry.’ She gets up from the sofa and hands me the laptop, ‘Thanks guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you.’

‘You would be much more relaxed, living your best life. That’s what.’ Says Ron, ‘We wouldn’t last two days without you.’

She smiles widely at us.

‘I’m really excited to go to LA with you.’

Ron and I look at each other and then smile back at her.

‘Me too.’ We say at the same time.

\---

‘Forty-five, forty-six...here it is.’ Hermione says.

‘Forty-seven. A, B and C.’ I confirm.

We occupy our seats, almost at the end of the plane. Most of the seats around us are already full. In front of us there’s a family with twin babies. By my side a teenager sits with her mother and her little brother, who can’t be more than four. Behind us there’s a little girl, crying.

‘You said you got this tickets for a cheaper price, right?’ asks Hermione.

‘Yep.’ I say, proud of myself.

‘Can I please see the purchase confirmation?’

I open the email on my phone and hand it to her. Hermione spends two minutes to read it.

‘Harry...’

‘Yeah?’

‘This plane has a kids zone, so they don’t disturb other people if they cry or misbehave.’

‘Oh, that’s a great idea.’ I can’t believe they didn’t trust me on this.

‘No. I mean, the tickets are cheaper there…’

‘Amazing! So that the families can save money.’

‘Oh my God! You picked kids zone tickets Harry! That’s what I’m trying to say!’

Ron looks at me like I just killed his whole family.

‘Are we going to spend eleven hours surrounded by annoying kids?’

‘There’s no reason to think they’ll be annoying.’ I say.

As soon as I say that, the twin kids in front of us start screaming, trying to prove me wrong. I smile nervously at Ron, who’s still looking at me with a face of pure betrayal. It’s going to be a long flight.

I wake up hours later and my back hurts from the weird sleeping posture. My two friends are trying to pass by me.

‘Let us get to the aisle.’ Says Hermione, ‘Naturally, you don’t care about the noise, you’re a deep sleeper.’

I am, and I feel guilty for it. These kids are probably ruining their flight. I put my legs up to let them pass. The little girl behind me kicks the seat. The twins are still crying. 

‘Where are you going?’ I ask, trying to lift the mood.

‘Uh…You know, nowhere.’ Hermione blushes. 

‘You’re going nowhere togeth-? Oh, you’re going to the bathroom, aren’t you?’

‘That’s none of your business.’ Spits Ron, and they walk away.

I sigh deeply and sink into my seat. So now my friends are mad at me, great. Hopefully the shag will make them forget. I feel another kick on my back that makes me doubt the realism of the previous statement.  
Why did I delete that mindfulness app?

I check my phone. Maybe there’s no meditation in it but I still have a few games…and no battery. Right. This is getting boring and I’d do anything to keep my mind from thinking about the fight with Draco.  
I could look out the window. That’s an idea, but I soon realize that the sea of clouds with occasional sight of the ocean is not that entertaining. I look around, looking for something interesting to look at instead.  
The teenage girl by my side is watching youtube on her laptop. Okay, not especially relaxing but it’ll do. I glance at her screen to see what she’s watching…

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ I say, maybe a little too loudly, because she turns to me and takes off her headphones.

‘You…you are…’

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m Harry Potter. But come on, he’s not that great!’

‘I Love your videos so much! Oh God, I love you!’ She says, ignoring my last comment.

‘Are you sure?’ I ask, pointing at the video, still playing on her screen.

‘Oh come on! My heart is big enough.’

‘But the fight...’

‘Wait, you don’t think we’re fighting as well, right?’

Does she live in another world? I see it! Every day, our fans fight on twitter, they spam the other’s comments, it’s everywhere. 

‘You do! You think it’s a real battle! I thought that was an act. See, most of us are the same people on both sides. Some even have two accounts to fight with themselves.’

‘That’s sad.’

‘It’s not! It’s fun! Most of us even want you to-‘ She stops herself from finishing that sentence, but that bit I know. I’ve seen...stuff. Not that I search for it or save the best drawings. Not at all. You just need to keep up with your audience. It’s a youtuber thing. You wouldn’t get it.

‘I know.’ I say simply. I certainly know.


End file.
